STANDING ALIVE
STANDING ALIVE is an original unit song performed by Shinomiya Karen, Shijou Takane, Shimabara Elena, Momose Rio, and Handa Roco as the unit ARRIVE. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Zutto "soko" e tadori tsukou to hashitte ita yo So we still stand alive. We can arrive at the place! Jibun no sekai wa mune no oku ni atte, dounimo tashikamerarenai Kuusou nanka janakute tashika na kotae ga aru no ni... todoka nakattanda Tachitsukushite iru you ni miete mo, hisshide ima "Sekai" o sasaeteru Chigau basho de tatta hitori de, dare mo te mo oyobanai kedo Nazeka itsudatte hitorida nante omowanakatta yo (itsudemo) Doushite darou? (Doushite) sono wake wa hitomi ga shitteta Sora o miagetemo, shisen otoshitatte, kekkyoku kokoro wa mienai Dakedo mitsuketa yo konnanimo chikaku kagayaku kimi no me ga ima (massugu ni ne) Tashikamerarenai de ita, soredemo shinjite ita “Sekai” o utsushiteru Zutto "soko" e tadori tsukou to hisshide hashiri tsuzukete ita Dakara iwanai yo, kotoba ni shinakutatte wakarunda (itsudemo) Kanjirun da yo (sou da ne) ima datte soba ni iru kara Daredatte... sorezore no basho... tatte iru kara Daredatte... yuzurenai omoi... shinjite iru kara Sasae au koto nante dekinai kedo Tagai no sonzai o tada hokorashiku mitsume aereba... tadori tsukerunda Kitto "koko" ga sou danda yotte, kimi no me ga oshiete kureta So we still stand alive. We are arriving at world... Mune no oku ni (itsudemo) hirogatteta (Glory place) Mitsuketara, tadori tsukou yo |-| Kanji= ずっと“そこ”へ辿り着こうと走っていたよ So we still stand alive. We can arrive at the place! 自分の世界は胸の奥にあって、どうにも確かめられない 空想なんかじゃなくて確かな答えがあるのに…届かなかったんだ 立ち尽くしている様に見えても、必死で今 “世界”を支えてる 違う場所でたった一人で、誰も手も及ばないけど 何故かいつだって独りだなんて思わなかったよ（いつでも） どうしてだろう？（どうして）その理由は瞳が知ってた 空を見上げても、視線落としたって、結局心は見えない だけど見つけたよ　こんなにも近く輝くキミの目が今（真っすぐにね） 確かめられないでいた、それでも信じていた “世界”を映してる ずっと“そこ”へ辿り着こうと必死で走りつづけていた だから言わないよ、言葉にしなくたってわかるんだ（いつでも） 感じるんだよ（そうだね）今だって側にいるから 誰だって…それぞれの場所…立っているから 誰だって…譲れない想い…信じているから 支えあうことなんて出来ないけど 互いの存在をただ誇らしく見つめあえれば…辿り着けるんだ きっと“ここ”がそうだんだよって、キミの瞳（め）が教えてくれた So we still stand alive. We are arriving at world… 胸の奥に（いつでも）広がってた（Glory place） 見つけたら、辿り着こうよ |-| English= I kept running til I finally arrive "there" So we still stand alive. We can arrive at the place! I couldn't confirm it at all that my world stays inside my heart It's not a daydream and there's a definite answer...yet I couldn't reach it It may seem like I stand still but I'm now desperately sustaining the "world" Because I'm alone in a different place, I can't reach anyone's hands But why did I never feel alone? (all the time) I wonder why? (why?) My eyes have known the reason Even if I look up at the sky, even if I dropped my line of sight, I can't see my heart after all But I found it! Your eyes are shining this close now (straight ahead) I couldn't confirm it, but I believed that It's reflecting the "world" I continued running desperately til I finally arrive "there" That's why I won't say it. I understand even without words (always) I can feel it (that's right) because I'm still by your side now Because everyone...is standing...in their own place Because everyone...is believing...in their steady feeling Although we can't support each other If we just look at each other's existence proudly...we can finally arrive there Your eyes told me that the place is definitely "here" So we still stand alive. We are arriving at the world... Inside of my heart (always), it's extending (a glory place) Once I find it, I'll finally arrive there! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 10 (sung by: ARRIVE) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Shinomiya Karen) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.2 (sung by: Shijou Takane) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.3 Dance Edition (sung by: Momose Rio) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.04 Sunshine Theater (sung by: Handa Roco) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Shinomiya Karen Category:Shijou Takane Category:Shimabara Elena Category:Momose Rio Category:Handa Roco